kassithefandomcom-20200213-history
Pantheon for Humans of Perskebeth
This pantheon is loosely based on ancient Egyptian mythology. Unlike the religions of Hurrethe, worshippers in Perskebeth pay homage to all the deities depending on what, specifically, they are praying for. Clerics, however, will devote themselves to one of them. Re, Sun God (Overthrown) Falcon-headed Re-Horakhty was the titular head of the Perskebethi panteon. He was viewed as a harsh taskmaster and was overthrown by a majority of the other Perskebethi deities. There are no known clerics or worshippers of Re remaining in the nation. Little is known of him, however "you will suffer the fate of Re" is a common threat in the desert kingdom. * Alignment: LN * Domains: Law, Sun, Protection * Symbol: ankh * Preferred weapon: dual Perskebethi shortswords or scimitar * Armor: any Anubis, God of Judgement Jackal-headed Anubis is the neutral arbiter of one's deeds in this world. Those deemed worthy will be richly rewarded in the afterlife, those deemed unworthy will be punished according to their misdeeds. Clerics of Anubis are called upon to be arbiters of disputes and judges of crimes against the monarchy. * Alignment: LN * Domains: Balance/Peace, Law, Knowledge * Symbol: scales * Preferred weapon: mace * Armor: any Apep, God of Fire & Darkness Snake-headed Apep led the revolt against Re. He is the god of fire and darkness, and holds considerable sway amongst some noble clans. He is also a favorite of thieves and assassins. Clerics of Apep will honorably sell protective services to those who can afford them. * Alignment: NE * Domains: Evil, Fire, Knight * Symbol: torchlight * Preferred weapon: heavy pick * Armor: any Bast, Goddess of Strength & War Lion-headed Bast cooperated in the overthrow of Re. She is the personification of battle prowess. High priests of Bast serve as protectors of Perskebethi royalty after proving their worth serving in the great army or the domestic guard. * Alignment: CG * Domains: Chaos, Protection, War * Symbol: crossed scimitars * Preferred weapon: scimitar * Armor: any Isis, Goddess of Fertility & Family Isis is represented as a beautiful and serene woman. She is the protector of domestic life: family, motherhood, hearth & home. She stays neutral in the affairs of the other deities, focusing her efforts on protecting the common people. * Alignment: NG * Domains: Balance/Peace, Good, Protection * Symbol: praying hands * Preferred weapon: staff * Armor: any Osiris, Lord of the Honored Dead Green-skinned Osiris is the lord of the honored dead. In Perskebethi mythology, the honored dead are seen as providers of the living, helping make the air you breath, the water you drink, and the food you eat. His clerics tend to be stern and demanding, stressing living a productive life over trivialities like entertainment. * Alignment: LG * Domains: Agriculture, Air, Water * Symbol: soy plant * Preferred weapon: sickle, scythe, or flail * Armor: any Ptah, Creater of the World Dwarflike Ptah fabricated the world out of the nothingness, and presented it to the pantheon for population. He is the patron of craftsmen, artificers, and teachers. His clerics support the craftsmen guilds and teach in the nation's academies, They are also known as Priests of The Way, who worship knowledge itself as much as they worship the gods. * Alignment: N * Domains: Destruction, Knowledge, Trickery, * Symbol: face with white eyes without pupils * Preferred weapon: any bludgeoning * Armor: any Set, God of Storms Set is personified as a typhoon, or as a black-skinned male human. He is the god of storms and the desert. He is called upon to protect those who are either crossing the desert or sailing upon the seas. If he is not honored before the journey, he will smite them with a tempest or sandstorm. * Alignment: CE * Domains: Chaos, Destruction, Travel * Symbol: lightning bolt * Preferred weapon: spear * Armor: any =